Having Fun
by HarryHermioneEdwardBella
Summary: The war is over and there is a big party to celebrate the downfall of Voldemort and Harry meets someone there. H/OC. Sex and Lemon.


**Having Fun**

The war is over and there is a big party to celebrate the downfall of Voldemort and Harry meets someone there. H/OC. Sex and Lemon.

My name is Harry Potter and I am really happy today. I finally defeated Voldemort once and for all. I am currently going to party that the ministry of magic organizes for the downfall voldemort.

When I reach there everyone attacks me with 'thank you for defeating the Voldemort.' After everyone is done congratulating me, I went outside for a breather. When I look around, I see the most beautiful girl I ever met. She had beautiful long hair and green eyes. She was wearing a mini strapless dress that barley went to her knees. She turns around and looks at me. We both stare in each other's eyes. I slowly walk over to her.

"Hi! My Name is Harry, Harry Potter" I said.

"I think everyone in the wizarding world knows your name" she replied with a giggle.

"I know, but I just wanted to be polite to a beautiful girl like yourself" I said with a smile on my face.

"Thank You for the compliment. You are very handsome and breathtaking. My name is Dianna, Dianna Agron" she said.

"You are very sexy Dianna and I never met a girl like you" I said.

"You know something Harry, you are turning me on right now" Dianna said with a seductive look.

"Well that's good because you are turning me on too" I said getting closer to Dianna and kissing her on the lips. Slowly we started making out.

"Do you want to go to my place or your place for some fun" Dianna asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Let's go to my place" I said. I took Dianna's hand and apparated both of us to my apartment. I bought this apartment this morning.

As soon as we reached my apartment, Dianna suddenly launched herself at him. Harry's slim body came into contact with his, her arms twining around his neck and her lips meeting his. Dianna moved her lips against his, and ran her hands through his hair. Harry reached out and placed his hands at her sides. She didn't seem to mind that, so Harry slowly started moving his hands, rubbing her sides through the silky material of her dress. Dianna responded by slipping her tongue out and running it across Harry's lips, while her grip on his hair tightened.

Harry parted his lips, and Dianna wasted no time in slipping her tongue into his mouth. His hands continued their exploration of her lithe form, moving around and rubbing her back. His hands continued to drop lower, but Harry froze as his hands came into contact with the top of her butt. As Dianna's hands relinquished their grip on his hair, Harry was afraid that he might have taken things too far. But Dianna answered his fears by reaching down and pushing his hands lower, so they were cupping her bottom fully. Harry took the hint, massaging and squeezing her ass as they continued their passionate kiss. Dianna moaned into his mouth and leapt up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Harry felt lightheaded as the intense kiss continued. Between the lusty kiss and the feel of his hands on her ass, Harry couldn't get enough of the lovely girl.

Dianna slowly broke the kiss and unwrapped her legs from around Harry's waist, slipping out of his arms and placing her feet back on solid ground. Harry sighed, believing that the most surreal and incredible experience of his life had come to an end. To his confusion, Dianna slowly sunk down onto her knees on the floor in front of him. Then, Dianna's hand cupped his semi-erect cock through his dress robes and began rubbing it. 

Dianna started beaming up at him from her knees as she continued to rub him and she said, "Now take off your robes, so I can do this properly."

Dianna scooted back to give Harry some space, and he quickly shed his dress robes, his mind a lust-addled haze. He tossed the robes to the floor, leaving him in only his boxers. Dianna grinned at the sight of his hard member straining to escape from his underwear.

"That's good, Harry. I'll take it from here." Dianna hooked her hands in the waistband of Harry's boxers and yanked them down, allowing Harry to absentmindedly step out of them and fling them aside with his feet. Dianna eyed Harry's exposed penis, silently scrutinizing it.

"Very impressive, Harry," Dianna said earnestly. "I mean, I've never actually ___seen_ one or anything, but you're as big as I've always imagined you to be..."

That got Harry's attention. "You've...thought about this before?"

Dianna blushed and stared at the ground. "Well...yeah. I've been attracted to you for a long time, Harry. I saw all your pictures in wizards weekly."

"Let's see how bloody amazing ___this_ is, Potter," she said with a smirk. With that, she reached out and gripped Harry's shaft, wrapping her hand around it lightly at first, not wanting to grip too hard. She gradually applied more pressure, looking up at Harry and listening closely for any signs of discomfort. Not hearing anything beyond his deep, panting breaths and seeing nothing except bliss and amazement on his face, she started slowly moving her hand down his shaft. Harry exhaled sharply and let out a deep moan, which encouraged Dianna to speed up, moving her hand up and down Harry's throbbing member at a steady pace.

Harry's eyes threatened to roll back in his head; this was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. He had, of course, masturbated himself quite a few times. But as Dianna's smooth hand jerked up and down on his rod, he realized that his own attempts were nothing in comparison.

"My god, Dianna," he groaned. "That feels ___fantastic_."

"Really, Potter?" she questioned teasingly, giving his cock another firm jerk before running her thumb over the head lightly, drawing another moan from her longtime crush. "We haven't even gotten to the ___good_ stuff yet."

She then opened her mouth and licking his member, using her tongue to tease his sensitive head before shifting her efforts lower, bathing his manhood as she licked him from tip to base. Harry groaned loudly, as despite her inexperience, Dianna seemed to really know what she was doing. Dianna gently cupped Harry's testicles in her hand, taking care not to squeeze them excessively. Harry struggled to maintain his composure as Dianna began tickling his balls gently. He looked down at Dianna, who stared back at him with pure lust in her eyes. Her eyes never leaving his, Dianna stopped licking Harry's length and parted her lips, taking the head into her mouth.

Dianna gradually worked more and more of Harry's prick into her mouth. Harry's hands instinctively went into Dianna's hair as she sucked and slurped on his rod.

She kept bobbed her head up and down his cock rapidly, her hands reaching around and grabbing onto Harry's ass, holding him steady as she sucked him.

"Oh, Dianna...it feels so good," Harry got out, before he let out a loud groan. Encouraged by Harry's grunts and groans, Dianna continued to increase her speed.  
Dianna continued to bob her head up and down on Harry's member rapidly, as Harry's hands rested atop her head. Dianna's warm mouth sucking him, and her skillful tongue licking and slurping took its toll on the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had masturbated enough to feel the end approaching.

"Oh, fuck...Dianna, I'm close," he panted, sweat trickling down his forehead. Dianna started bobbing her head up and down quickly. After few more second, he came into her with a loud grunt. Dianna let go of Harry's cock from her mouth as she swallowed his load in one gulp.

Dianna slowly took off her dress. Then, She took off her bra and underwear. She had nice big breasts. He reached out, hand shaking, and tentatively cupped her right breast. Dianna cooed in response, and Harry, encouraged, took her left breast into his other hand. Harry experimentally rolled Dianna's breasts with his palms, causing her to gasp and lean forward, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry let go of her breast and looked at her smooth hairless clit. They moved themselves to bed.

Harry quickly movied into position behind her and placing his hands on her hips. He rubbed his length against her slit, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Harry repeated the action a few times, enjoying the feel of his hard rod sliding against Dianna's dripping entrance.

"No more teasing, Harry," Diann begged. "Put it inside!"

Harry did just that, using his hand to guide his dick inside Dianna's pussy. He groaned as her virgin walls squeezed him, making it a very tight fit. Harry slowly worked more of his length inside of her, breathing heavily as he grit his teeth and pushed into the beautiful witch inch-by-inch.

"Oh shit...Harry, that's awesome. Keep going."

Harry grunted in concentration as he continued to revel in the feeling of being inside a girl for the very first time. He kept pushing until, finally, he managed to get his entire length inside of Dianna's silky folds. Dianna bit her lip to keep from shouting out as Harry slowly pulled almost all the way out, before pushing back in. Suddenly, something he'd read in one of the twins' dirty magazines came to him.

"Hey Dianna, why didn't I have to pop your cherry?"

The panting Dianna sucked in a couple of deep breaths before responding. "I broke it myself, with my wand. Wanted to make my first time more pleasurable. Now, keep going."

Harry nodded to himself, running his hands over her firm asscheeks as he started moving again. He continued to push in and out of Dianna's tight opening slowly and deliberately, not wanting to hurt her.

"Don't be afraid to go faster, Harry. If it starts hurting, I'll let you know."

Harry did as Dianna said, picking up speed as he began moving faster. He started thrusting his hips, pounding into Dianna with increasing force as he listened for any signs of discomfort. Hearing only moans and pants coming from Dianna, Harry continued to thrust his hips hard and fast, the desk starting to shake from the force of his thrusts. Harry's hips bounced off of Dianna's ass with each thrust, much to her delight.

"Hell yeah, Harry! Just like that!"

Harry started hammering into Dianna with even more force, driven by her words, her lusty moans, and the indescribable feeling of his prick pounding in and out of Dianna's tight passage over and over. His right hand momentarily left Dianna's ass, only to come right back down, as he lightly swatted her rump with his palm.

"YES, Harry! Spank me!" Dianna requested in a near shout.

With Dianna's encouragement, Harry continued to spank her buttocks, not smacking her ass hard enough to hurt her, but just hard enough to get Dianna's engine even more revved up. Harry never let up, pistoning in and out of Dianna's pussy, and mixing in the occasional spank. Dianna sobbed in lust as the boy of her dreams pounded into her pussy relentlessly, making her fantasies come true. She was loving every second of it, but, knowing Harry couldn't possibly last much longer, she decided to switch things up.

"Stop, Harry," she panted, having to raise her voice to be heard above the sounds of their lovemaking. Harry obediently stopped his thrusting, and pulled out of Dianna's tight canal with a groan. Dianna pushed herself off of the bed, brushing some sweat off of her forehead as she turned around to look at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry got off the bed as well.

"Sorry Harry, I stopped, but it's my turn to take control. Lay down on the desk."

Harry obeyed, lying on his back on the bed and watching intently as Dianna straddled him. Dianna wasted no time in raising her hips and slipping Harry's rod past her cunt lips before sitting down and impaling herself on his stiff cock. Both Harry and Dianna groaned as she quickly worked into a rhythm, bouncing up and down steadily.

Dianna ran her hands along Harry's chest, loving the feel of his light chest hair underneath her palms as she rode him. As Dianna continued to ride him, Harry explored her bouncing body with his hands. He ran his hands up her flat stomach and cupped her jiggling breasts.

"Yes you like my breasts, Harry?" Dianna growled at him as she put even more effort into her bouncing, her lower half bouncing off of Harry's and creating a smacking sound that reverberated throughout the room. Harry did not respond to her question verbally, instead making his appreciation for her chest clear by continuing to reverently tease her sensitive nipples with his fingers.

Though he could have been quite happy to spend the rest of the night playing with Dianna's lovely breasts, Harry decided to let his hands continue their exploration. After taking another trip down Dianna's tummy and pausing for a moment to admire her hips, Harry's hands moved to her other side, quickly settling on her butt. Harry took Dianna's firm cheeks into his hands, caressing and massaging them before grabbing hold, helping Dianna put even more force into her bounces.

Dianna threw her head back and let out a loud moan as, with the assistance of Harry's hands on her ass, she slammed herself down on his cock harder and faster. Her furious pace, combined with Harry's obvious enthusiasm, led to a familiar feeling building from deep within Dianna-familiar, but far more intense than ever before.

"Oh, ___Merlin_...Harry, I'm close. Are you close?" she panted.

"Ye…Yes" replied Harry breathlessly.

Harry could feel his explosion approaching, but he did his best to hold back and allow Dianna to find her own pleasure. He tightened his grip on Dianna's ass and grit his teeth, straining to hold on as long as possible. Dianna's moans grew louder and her bouncing became even more rapid as she came closer and closer to reaching her breaking point.

"Oh shit...yea, Harry! FUCK!" Dianna shouted, losing all control as she dropped into Harry's lap one final time. Harry instinctively sat up, pulling Dianna's body to him in an embrace as she experienced amind-blowing orgasm. Dianna's rested her head on Harry's shoulder and jammed her knuckles in her mouth to keep from screaming out at the top of her lungs. Harry closed his eyes in concentration as Dianna's already tight pussy walls became even tighter, squeezing down on his cock like a vise as she coated him with her juices. Dianna exhaled deeply as she finally rode out her climax, her mind-numbing ecstasy gradually wearing off and her mind returning to a sense of normalcy. She brushed Harry's sweat-soaked hair away from his eyes and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

Then, Harry flipped them. Harry rammed his dick inside Dianna's pussy again since he hasn't reached his climax. He thrust in and out. Harry started pushed into Dianna hard and fast, his hips slamming into her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"That's it, Harry...slam that big cock into me. Give me everything you've got, Harry!"

Harry picked up the pace, rattling the desk as he put all his remaining energy into his final thrusts. He began moaning softly, and Dianna used her grip on his hair to pull his face away from her neck.

"I want to look into your eyes when you shoot your cum inside me," she whispered. "Now do it, Harry. Cum for me."

Harry let out a sharp grunt before driving his hips forward, ramming his cock into Dianna's pussy one last time. He locked eyes with Dianna, his pleasure and joy obvious to her as she saw his blazing look. Harry's cum started shooting into Dianna's canal, and she paused to take in the strange (but not unpleasant) sensation. She grinned at the look of bliss on his face, and brought his face down to hers, bringing his lips to hers in asteamy kiss.

They continued to make out as the last of Harry's seed left him, and his pleasure subsided. They reluctantly broke apart due to lack of air, and Harry pulled his now-flaccid penis out of Dianna's pussy with a sigh. Dianna sat in Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into Harry's bare chest as he returned her hug. Then, they fell asleep dreaming of a bright future with each other filled with happiness.


End file.
